


Mmmm...

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Candy dance boys everywhere</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmmm...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssecca01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssecca01).



Lance doesn't know why they're out clubbing, because it's mid-tour and they're all exhausted and it's latelatelate, but he loves this, the flashing lights and the too-loud music and the wild, smoky heat. He especially loves whatever it is they're all drinking tonight, bright pink and swirly and just, mmmm, sweet. Candy dance boys everywhere, and Wade, too, all that intensity wrapped up so pretty, shimmery and sweetsweetsweet. Lance loves this, the way Wade tugs at his arm and steals the last sip of his drink, smiling like he never does when they're working.

"Sweet," Wade says, and it is sweet, slippery and cinnamony and Wade's sweaty and gorgeous and maybe a little blurry around the edges and Lance doesn't care. He always thought Wade sorta hated him, but now, well, he's thinking maybe not.

"You wanna?" Wade asks, and oh yeah, he's fucking hot like this, dreamy, Lance thinks, pink lips and pink tongue and mmmm, pink. He hooks their fingers together, lets Wade pull him into the mass of bodies, pulsing, too many people to do more than just press close and move, and Lance thanks god for that, because, fuck, he's always been able to move. So easy, Wade's hands on his hips, fingers slipping under his shirt, sliding over his skin, hot and slick and so much better than any of the actual dancing they usually do.

Someone presses a cool glass into Lance's hand, JC, he thinks, smooth heat, a flash of hazy blue eyes, and Lance turns to be sure, catching JC's smile as he shimmies by, one arm raised high, pink catching the lights and glowing crazy bright. Joey's nearby somewhere, too, Lance can almost feel him, so close, all of them, too close.

Wade's hands drift across his belly from behind, rucking up his shirt a little, and Lance smiles into his drink, tilts his head back and takes a long swallow. He feels the pink like candy fire now, like sugar burning when Wade leans down to taste, licking Lance's lips, hot and so, so sweet.

"Mmmm," and Lance feels the sound humming through Wade's lips, but Lance wants to hear it, too, all breathy and tangled up, caught deep in his throat. Wade takes the glass from Lance's hand again, raises it, and Lance wants to follow the pink all the way down, settles for the dark inside of Wade's mouth, sweeter now, liquid heat.

"C'mon," Lance breathes, arching into Wade's chest, the feel of him, so tall, all planes and angles. Everything about Wade is complicated, muscle and bone and he's so fucking hard, everywhere, all over, salty mixed right in with candysweet. Lance's hand flutters through the lights, looking for the back exit. "You wanna?"

And, oh, there's that smile again, cocky and soft pink and mmmm, fuck yeah, Wade does, and it's sweet.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
